The present invention relates to a toy comprising at least one partly transparent liquid container in which there is at least one freely floating body movable by buoyancy changes, whose bouyancy is variable in that an air bladder located in a cavity of the floating body casing is compressible to a greater or lesser extent by the liquid pressure in the liquid container being variable by means of a pressurizing device.
In the case of such toys, the effect of apparent weightlessness of a body floating or suspended in water is utilized and the play and entertainment value results from the fact that it is possible to control in a random manner the rise and fall of the body or figure floating in the water.
It is known to attain the aforementioned entertainment effect by providing a water-filled bottle having a floating body with a bladder located in its casing, with an elastic rubber seal or closure in order to modify the bladder volume by exerting a greater or lesser pressure on the seal or closure. The floating body is then controlled in such a way that it moves up and down within the bottle.
A toy of this type is known in the form of a do-it-yourself toy, which can be assembled at home.
However, the entertainment effect of such a floating body which can move up and down in the water is very limited, because it is only possible to exert a limited control on the movement of the floating body with respect to the rising, falling and floating in the water.